Midnight Riding
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Levi wants quality time with Eren tonight. l ( Fluff l Romance l Mild yaoi).


**Midnight Riding**

* * *

It was lights out pretty early tonight. Of course, I had no control over when Corporal Levi wanted me to be in bed, but why so early tonight? I guess I shouldn't complain, I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe we were getting up early the next day?

It actually didn't take much for me to fall asleep; I simply put my head down and as soon as it hit the pillow, I drifted; it's been a long, stressful day, and it'll probably be that way until we have defeated every Titan in existence.

It was dark down here in my new room, but I guess it helped with the sleeping. I was having a dream about what it must look like to be a Titan defeating Titans, since I never actually remember it well, when I felt a hard blow against my back.

I was about to let out a yell, when my mouth was being covered by what must have been a hand in this dark. It smelt of the hand soap we had in the bathroom, and I mumbled underneath it.

"Eren, shut the hell up. People are trying to sleep. Throw on your cloak and come with me." It was Levi, I should have known by the sudden fresh smell of laundry detergent when he entered the room. But, what did he want at this time of night? Hadn't he sent me to bed early for a reason?

"Levi, sir. Where-?" I began to ask through his hand.

"Don't question me. Just do as I say." He removed his hand and I could feel his presence staring at me hard as I felt for the light. When they finally came on, I looked over at Levi to see that he had on his full maneuver gear equipment. Had he wanted me to put mine on too? He had told me just the cloak..

"Are we going to go kill Titans?" I asked. I thought Titans needed sunlight..

"Keep your voice down." Levi's expression did not change as he continued to stare lifelessly in my direction.

"S-sorry, did you also want me to put on my manu-"

"Did I ask you to put it on? No, but it's cold, so grab your cloak and get your ass up," he demanded. I almost felt embarrassed asking these questions in front of the Corporal, especially since it was Levi. I got up quickly, my head spinning for just a second as I regained my balance. I felt Levi roll his eyes as I jogged over to retrieve my cloak, putting it on over my T-shirt and pajama pants. It looked rather silly and unprofessional, but I couldn't question Levi any further.

"Good, now, come with me." Levi walked out way ahead of me as I stumbled behind. He seemed to be making a great effort of keeping quiet, which must have meant that whatever he was planning, was meant for my eyes only.

We made it out rather easily as I followed Levi through the night until we reached the stable.

"Grab a horse," he said, and I did as told. He did the same, both hopping on our horses as I waited for his next command. He looked over at me, and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. I must have looked so silly with my hair going every-which direction, my pajamas under my cloak, and bags under my eyes. I didn't want Levi to see me like this...

"You look good in that cloak, Eren." Well, I wasn't expecting that at all... Surely it was sarcasm, right? It was Levi after all; he doesn't give out complements often.

"I'm sorry, I know I look horrible right now, I wish I was prepared for-"

"-I said you look _good _in that cloak, Eren." He cut me off mid-sentence, and that's how I knew, he meant it... I don't really know why I blushed that time, but I did.

"Oh, th-thank you, Captain, sir," I bowed by head.

"Eren," Levi said as my head was down. I quickly looked back up at him. "Stop. Just call me Levi for now." There was something wrong with the Corporal tonight... He was being..nice to me? I must have been staring for a while, because he looked away after a long pause, and I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes, thank you, Levi," I half-smiled. And, the strangest thing happened afterwards; it was pretty dark out, but I could have sworn I saw the corner of his lip turn upward in the slightest way... I quickly looked away; I'm sure he didn't want me to see that.

We began riding our horses through the night, and I couldn't help but wonder the whole time just where he was taking me. It was at the tip of my tongue to ask for several minutes, but it never came out. The ride was pretty silent; just me and Levi, side by side, riding our horses through the night, when he turned to look at me. It stunned me, because I wasn't expecting the almost sincere look on his face when he did.

"How are feeling?" he asked. His voice was so smooth whenever it came out that it actually sent a small chill down my spine. It was a good thing it wasn't noticeable.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you, Levi, sir?" I asked back, but he did not respond. He turned a corner on his horse, and I did the same. We were in the midst of a small circle of neatly cut grass surrounded by trees. It was as if the trees made a wall around the circle, leaving a small opening for us to enter.

Levi got off his horse and walked toward the circle; I copied, catching up quickly afterwards. We walked into the dark circle when Levi lit a match, walking the perimeter of the circle, lighting a lantern that hung on every-other tree until a dim golden glow filled the area. There was a single bench, and Levi sat on it when he was done.

"Sit next to me, Eren," he demanded. The bench was rather small, but I slid right next to him on it as told. We sat there awkwardly for a moment, no one saying anything. I wanted to ask where we were, and why he took us here, but again, I just couldn't get it out.

"What do you think of this place?" Levi asked suddenly. I looked at him with wide eyes, then around the area.

"It's beautiful," I said, causing him to look down into his hands.

"I set it up a long time ago. I come here to think sometimes. Being the Captain in the Survey Corps sometimes messes with your head. Even I need some time to clear my thoughts," he said, staring at his palms the entire time. It was so amazing to me to see Levi's more settled side. But, I couldn't hold the questions any longer.

"Levi, why me?" I asked. I saw him freeze up just a bit at the question, but looked away quickly as if I didn't see. There was a long, powerful silence, and that's when I started to regret my question.

"Never mind, I'm sorry I asked you! It's not my place to ask-"

"You talk to much," Levi cut me off again; he must have been serious. I opened my mouth to apologize, but nothing came out, so I closed it and looked down, blushing slightly. Another silence fell over the room, but this time I could feel Levi's eyes narrow in my direction, however, I was too afraid to look back.

"I brought you here because I wanted to spend some quality time with you," he said. My eyes widened once more and I couldn't help but look back at him. I wanted to smile, but I held it back, and caught myself before I asked him another question.

"You're a valuable member of the team, and I'd like to get to know a little more about your Titan abilities myself," he said bluntly. Suddenly, I felt a slight drop in both my heart and mood. Is that really all he wanted...? But, what exactly was I expecting? I should have known that was all he wanted... I felt so stupid for even thinking...

"Oh...well, I don't know much about..." I began, but my entire body froze up when I felt his hand move to my leg. I couldn't get another word out as I watched it carefully. He moved in closer to me until his legs were straddling me and resting on mine, and his arms found their way up my chest and around my neck. I couldn't handle the situation. I felt this sudden wave of heat come over my body as my heart beat out of my chest. Suddenly, every flaw I had magnified by a thousand. What if my breath smelled bad? What if I wasn't a good kisser? What if he doesn't like me after this? What is happening am I awake, what do I do? Suddenly, his lips were grazing the side of my neck and I could feel wet kisses and hot breath all over my ear. His hands played with my hair as his lips grazed onto my cheek. I was so frozen, I forgot to do anything back. Did he want me to touch him..? Of course he did, right?

I slid my quivering hands around his waist, and when his lips finally met with mine, I felt as though I was melting in his arms. I didn't realize I was gasping until he grabbed roughly onto my cloak, undoing it and throwing it to the ground; his had been gone from the beginning, along with his maneuver gear. Now would be a bad time to ask why he wore it, though.

Right now, this was the best thing I could imagine happening to me. My body was overwhelmed with both excitement and nerves. His tongue danced with mine as his hold on me became more firm, and suddenly, I was getting use to the feeling and started to travel down his legs. His hands grazed roughly through my hair as I did so, his lips becoming more forceful, until they grazed back over to my neck. I could feel a vibration running through my body as I closed my eyes. Hot breath met with my ear again as breathy words followed.

"I love you, Eren. You fascinate me," he whispered so softly. It sent another chill down my spine as I moved his lips back to mine, more confident in being with him.

"I love you too, Levi. I love you so much.." I almost felt like crying when the words came out. I could feel my eyes getting watery. Just being here with him meant the world to me. Just knowing that he felt the same way made me so happy. This time, I could tell he was smiling when he looked at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin onto my shoulder, making my heart beat to the point of a near heart attack. He was sitting on my lap, facing me, eyes closed, head resting on me while I held him tight, and I wished we could stay like this forever. Forget the Titans, the madness, the fighting, the chaos..

"Levi," I nearly whispered. He did not respond, clearly waiting for the rest of my sentence. "I want to go midnight riding with you every night..." I was scared for his response, but with him lying so comfortably in my arms like this, It couldn't have been too bad.. He laughed, and I blushed even more. Was this only a one time thing..? I hoped not..

"Trust me, Eren. We're going to be doing a _lot_ of midnight riding."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I originally posted this on my tumblr: one-shot-world. tumblr .com_**


End file.
